dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Outposts
'Overview' Outposts provide additional resources, increase population, and training camps. Spectral Ruins is an Outpost that allows you to store and revive souls of troops fallen in battles with other players. There are currently 6 outposts available for players. 'Requirements for each:' *Outpost 1: find Water Dragon Egg, control a Plain, achieve Level 8 or higher *Outpost 2: find Stone Dragon Egg, control a Plain, achieve Level 9 or higher, own Outpost 1 *Outpost 3: find[[Fire Dragon| Fire Dragon Egg]], control a Plain, achieve Level 12 or higher, own Outpost 2 *Outpost 4: find Wind Dragon Egg, control a Plain, achieve Level 12 or higher, own Outpost 3 *Outpost 5 (Spectral Ruins): find 100,000 Anthropus talismans, control a forest, achieve level 5 or higher *Outpost 6: find Frost Dragon Egg, control a Mountain, achieve lvl 5 or higher, own Spectral Ruins For information about obtaining eggs, please visit: Getting Eggs For information about obtaining wildernesses, please visit: Wilderness Outposts allow you to conquer a number of additional wildernesses equal to the level of the plains on which it was constructed. You can build farms, lumber mills, mines and quarries in the outpost field. Resources gathered from the outpost are placed in silos and must be collected manually. Homes may be built within your Outpost to expand your population. Your Elemental Dragons defend the outpost in the same manner as the Great Dragon defends the City. 'Typical Builds' Outpost pic.png|WD OP 5 houses Outpost 2 pic.png|SD OP 5 houses Outpost 3 pic.png|FD OP 5 houses Outpost 4 pic.png|WiD OP 5 houses Spectral Ruins.jpg|10 Mausoleums 15 Dark Portals They way you build your City and Outposts depends on your playing style as well as the amount of time you have to invest in the game. This will just cover general builds, you should adjust to fit your preferences. These are designed to work with the corresponding City build found on the City page. 'Ideal for Dedicated DoA'ers' *'2-6 homes' *'Remaining City slots are Garrisons' *'No Silos' *'No Fields' *'Demolish the Muster Point and add another Garrison ' Reasoning behind this, each OP gives you a special troops that only that specific OP can train. Therefore, you want to be able to produce these troops as quickly as possible. More Training Centers reduces the training times. If you have 4-5 homes in each OP, you will have plenty of idle population to produce troops AS LONG AS you do not build fields in your OPs. If you don't build fields in your OPs, you will not need Silos either. Resources should come from attacking other players or Anthropus Camps. 'Ideal for Weekend Warriors' *'6-8 homes' *'Remaining City slots are Garrisons' *'No Silos' *'No Fields' Reasoning behind this, refer to the above information... as well as, this type of player will not be online to set troops often. Therefore, there should be plenty of idle population to set troops for long periods of time. Resources should be obtained through attacking players, so no need for fields and silos. 'Spectral Ruins' *'1/2 Mausoleums' *'1/2 Dark Portals' The reasoning for this is that if you lose troops and your Mausoleums are full, you won't collect any of the souls. It may take longer to revive the souls because of less Dark Portals, but at least you will be able to collect them until you are able to. This can be altered depending on if you lose troops a lot or little. If you lose troops a lot, you may consider adding more Mausoleums because you will be able to store more souls. If you lose troops a few at a time, you may consider adding more Dark Portals because you will not need storage much, but reviving quicker may be more appealing to you. 'Warping Outposts' You can warp your OP to a new location by purchasing an Outpost Warp with rubies from the shop or by winning them from Fortuna. To warp the OP: obtain an Outpost Warp, conquer a plain, click on the Outpost Warp, select the plain you would like to warp to. 'Attacked Outposts' Troops reinforcing your OPs can be attacked and there is no way to hide them behind the wall. If your OP is spied or attacked, you will not receive a sentinel warning. You will only receive the Battle Report.'' ''Therefore, leaving your troops in the OPs in not advised for long periods of time. There is a health bar on the RIGHT side of the screen. This tells you how long until the OP has healed itself. If your outpost has been attacked, the buildings inside it will burn. This will "heal" itself and does not need to be rebuilt. The troops currently being trained will continue to train, but a new set of troops will not begin training until the OP has healed itself. Resources that were in the silos uncollected are available for the attacker to take, and resources will not resume collection until the OP has healed. 'Buildings' 'Dragon Keep' The Outpost Dragon Keep determines the number of Outpost Fields you can build, like the City Fortress. Upgrading the Keep evolves your Elemental Dragon. Requirements to Upgrade and Power Boost 'Training Camp' Training Camps are the same as Garrisons except in each OP you are able to train an OP specific troop type. Troops trained in Training Camps are added to city army on completion of training. Each level of each Training Camp improves your overall training times. These improved times will be reflected on troops set AFTER the upgrades have completed. Requirements for Upgrade, Troops, and Power Boost 'Wall' There is no way of hiding troops in the OPs, they will automatically fight if the OP is attacked. Requirements for Upgrade, Benefits, and Power Boost 'Homes' Requirements to Upgrade, Population Increase, and Power Boost 'Muster Point' Each level allows you to control an additional reinforcement. Attacks can not be sent from the Muster Points inside the OPs. This can be demolished with a mass nullifier. Requirements to Upgrade and Power Boost 'Silo' Requirements to Upgrade, Benefits, and Power Boost 'Field Buildings' Fields built in the OPs do not benefit from the production boost of wildernesses. This is only applied to fields built inside your city. Therefore, if you are wanting to build up their fields to produce more resources without using tons of idle population... you should max the fields in your city and not build any in the OPs. 'Farms' Requirements to Upgrade, Production per hour, and Power Boost 'Mines' Requirements to Upgrade, Production per hour, and Power Boost 'Quarry ' Requirements to Upgrade, Production per hour, and Power Boost 'Lumbermill ' Requirements to Upgrade, Production per hour, and Power Boost Category:Resources Category:City Category:Field Category:Outposts